HvF: One Million Dollars
Hogan vs. Flair: One Million Dollars was HVF's 6th show. It premiered on HVF's YouTube channel in full on January 26th, 2011. The show reverted back to using Smackdown: Shut Your Mouth. Commentators Lead: Joe Lexington Color: "Caveman" Carl Touretta BUILD UP - Following the success of HVF in 2010, a consortium of Connecticut investors looked to invest in the league to improve ratings and production value. The group is led by Greenich Vince, a millionaire who invested in other silly sidebar projects. To kickoff the first show of 2011, Vince put up $1 Million to the winner of a 30 man and woman battle royal for the show. To match his contribution, the main event of the show would be booked at the winner's choice, as long as it contained either Hogan or Flair. - A hype video that showed Greenich Vince's announcment was placed on HVF's YouTube account. - MEAT Stasiak and Bowling Shirt still had unfinished business from their cage match at Empty Arena. In the match MEAT injured Bowling Shirt's tag team partner Camo Pants by russian leg sweeping Camo Pants into an explosive part of the cage, causing third degree burns and putting him out of action. - Maven's victory at Empty Arena over Brutus Briefcase and DDP kept his win train rolling as he continued to face sub-par opponents. His next one lined up was undefeated Cover Band member Bubba the DJ, who bested Jay Leno back at Good MILF Hunting. Bubba would have Kevin Nash and King of HotSoup at ringside while Maven has no friends. MATCHES (H) denotes member of Team Hogan (F) denotes member of Team Flair (W) denotes member of Team Weed (CB) denotes member of The Cover Band MATCH #1 '''- "Empty Arena Grudge Match" '''MEAT Stasiak (H) vs. Bowling Shirt (F) MEAT Stasiak def. Bowling Shirt by pinfall after a Meaty T MATCH #2 - "Snowbunny Brawl” Val Venis & Torrie Wilson (H) vs. Linda Hogan & Jenna Morasca (F) Val Venis & Torrie Wilson def. Linda Hogan & Jenna Morasca when Torrie pinned Jenna after a SLAP! MATCH #3 - "Maven's Wintrain Rolls Along" Maven (F) vs. Bubba the DJ (CB) (w/ Kevin Nash & King of HotSoup) Bubba the DJ def. Maven by pinfall with a punch to the face MATCH #4 - "Popcorn Match" Hardcore Holly vs. DEFAULT Hardcore Holly def. DEFAULT by pinfall following a piledriver (Note: Audio of the Cliffnotes for "Great Gatsby" played on the audio) MATCH #5 - "Million Dollar Rumble" 30 Men and Women (In order of entry: Bowling Shirt, Jay Leno, Hulk Hogan, Val Venis, Jeff Hardy, Maven, Rookie Orton, Torrie Wilson, H3, Steiner, Scott Hall, DDP, DEFAULT, Wedding Stinger, Tits McGee, Scotty 2 Hotty, Rob Van Dam, Ric Flair, Raja Lion, Brutus Briefcase, Miss Handcok, King of HotSoup, Kevin "Lucha" Nash, Jenna Morasca, Linda Hogan, MEAT Stasiak, Hardcore Holly, Bubba the DJ, Random Blonde, Greenich Vince) Greenich Vince eliminated Bubba the DJ last to win the $1 Million MAIN EVENT - "This here's what you call The Federation" Hulk Hogan (H) & Kevin Nash (CB) vs. The Federation (H3 & Greenich Vince) (w/ Tits McGee) The Federation def. Hulk Hogan & Kevin Nash by pinfall when Vince pinned Hogan after a Pedigree AWARDS The Producer's Award and Fans Choice Awards went to the Million Dollar Rumble, as decided by the show's producers and for having the most views. Category:Hogan Vs Flair